Molyssa Malfoy Ingin Berbeda
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Molyssa Ginevra Malfoy memiliki semua yang diidamkan anak-anak perempuan lain, tapi ada satu yang mengganjal pikirannya: ia terlalu dibayangi oleh keluarganya.


**Ini dia lanjutannya The Daughter-in-Law sama Met Her Brothers. Tetap special for Drinny shippers walau fokusnya ada di anak bungsu mereka, Molyssa. Sebelumnya maaf jika yang banyak diceritakan adalah tokoh OC, moga ga ada yang keberatan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

Molyssa Ginevra Malfoy memiliki semua yang diidamkan anak-anak perempuan lain: cantik, anggun, keluarga yang harmonis, kaya, rumah besar—kelewat besar—dan mewah, dua kakak laki-laki yang menyayanginya, darah-murni, dan hidup bagaikan bangsawan.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal pikirannya: ia terlalu dibayangi oleh keluarganya.

Tak ada yang bisa memilih takdir hidupnya sendiri, begitupun Molyssa, yang kadang dipanggil Molly. Ini salah satu hal yang membuatnya tak lepas dari bayang-bayang keluarganya. Pertama, Molly adalah nama neneknya, Molly Weasley. Dan kedua, Molly juga nama sepupunya, Molly Weasley.

"Jangan panggil aku Molly!" begitu Molyssa kadang-kadang merajuk. Bukannya ia tak menyukai nama itu, hanya saja ia tak mau dibayangi orang lain.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Molly kan namanya Nenek dan Molly!"

"Kalau begitu Molly Malfoy. Sudah ada Arthur Malfoy juga. Manis, kan?"

Tapi tetap saja Molyssa tak mau. Ia memang dinamai dengan nama kedua neneknya—Molly dan Narcissa—tapi tetap saja namanya bukan Molly, atau malah Narcissa.

Ia ingin jadi orang yang _original_ , anti _mainstream_ , tidak mendompleng nama atau nasib orang lain.

Tapi parahnya, nama keduanya pun diambil dari nama orang lain. Nama ibunya.

Arthur, kakak keduanya, lebih bernasib mujur. Walau nama depannya juga nama kakek mereka, tapi nama kedua Arthur, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Weasley atau Malfoy.

Namanya Arthur _Bernard_ Malfoy. Nama Bernard menurut Molyssa adalah nama yang Muggle sekali. Ia pernah menemukan nama Bernard di buku cerita Muggle milik Rose (yang dibelikan Bibi Hermione Potter tertunya), anak Paman Ron dan Bibi Lavender.

Kakak pertamanya lebih mujur lagi. Namanya Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, nama yang orang manapun tidak akan mau pakai. Namun walau mujur, Molyssa menganggap nama kakaknya itu lucu dan aneh. Ia sering mengejek kakaknya itu, "Scorpy, Scorpy" atau yang lebih membuat Scorpius marah, "Kalajengking!"

"Namaku keren, tahu!" bela Scorpius. "Seperti nama orang-orang keluarga Black."

"Tapi aneh," Molyssa tetap mencibir. "Bahkan istrimu nanti akan malu dipanggil Nyonya Scorpius—Nyonya Kalajengking!"

Setelah itu akan terjadi drama keluarga antara anak sulung dan anak bungsu. Sementara anak tengah cuek. Kadang ia cuma menonton dua orang itu atau malah ia melakukan aktivitas lain, seperti baca buku atau terbang dengan sapunya.

Hal lain yang dirisaukan Molyssa adalah keluarganya yang terkenal itu. Siapa yang tak tahu keluarga Weasley? Atau keluarga Malfoy? Baik kedua keluarga itu telah membuat Molyssa agak risau.

Keluarga Weasley terkenal karena selain berdarah-murni, keluarga ini juga dikenal sebagai pahlawan perang. Siapa yang tak tahu Ronald Weasley? Pasangan pengusaha sukses dan pembuat onar Fred dan George—yang sekarang hanya tinggal George saja—Weasley? Atau pendukung setia Dumbledore dan penentang Voldemort Arthur dan Molly Weasley? Lalu pejabat tinggi Kementerian Percy Weasley?

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Weasley _everywhere_. Molyssa bersyukur yang Weasley adalah ibunya, jadi ia tak perlu menyandang nama belakang itu. Tapi bukan berarti itu menjauhkannya dari masalah.

Karena ibunya menikahi seorang Malfoy.

Ya, siapa yang tak tahu keluarga Malfoy? Kaya, bangsawan, keluarga sihir tua, dan darah-murni. Tapi bukan berarti bebas dari hal negatif, apalagi jika dilihat dari masa lalu Draco dan Lucius Malfoy, ayah dan kakek Molyssa, yang dulunya Pelahap Maut.

Draco pernah curhat dan minta maaf karena mungkin anak-anaknya kadang akan menerima sedikit sanksi sosial yang seharusnya tidak dibebankan pada mereka. Walau nama Malfoy sudah dibersihkan oleh Harry Potter, namun tidak pernah benar-benar pulih. Ada saja yang masih menganggap Malfoy dengan anggapan negatif.

Dan yang lain, soal rambut. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Weasley adalah merah dan Malfoy itu pirang, khususnya pirang platina. Molyssa mendapat rambut merah keluarga Weasley bersama kakak keduanya Arthur. Sedang Scorpius dapat jatahnya keluarga Malfoy.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, jika Scorpius sedang sebal dengan Molyssa, ia akan balas mengejek, "Kutukan rambut merah Weasleeeeey!"

"Ini bukan kutukan!" balas Molyssa, walau ia juga agak risih dengan fakta umum ini. "Rambut merah itu warna rambut yang langka!"

"Langka di dunia Muggle bukan berarti langka di dunia sihir, Mol," kata Scorpius. "Apalagi di dunia sihir Inggris ini. Weasley _everywhere_!"

"Kau juga Weasley, tahu!"

"Tidak, aku Malfoy!"

"Aku juga Malfoy!"

"Tidak ada Malfoy yang merah!"

"Ada! Aku dan Arthur buktinya!"

Yang lain lagi, tentang asrama. Sudah jadi rahasia umum pula kalau Weasley itu identik dengan Gryffindor sementara Malfoy Slytherin. Scorpius sudah ambil jatah Slytherinnya—cocok sekali mengingat Scorpius sangat mirip ayahnya secara penampilan. Arthur yang sekarang kelas tiga masuk Gryffindor, dan ya—Molyssa yang sebentar lagi berumur sebelas akan mengambil jatahnya: Gryffindor atau Slytherin. Orang-orang bahkan memasang taruhan karena ini, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku berani jamin kalau dia bakal masuk Gryffindor," kata Ron yakin. "Dia itu benar-benar Weasley! Lihat saja rambutnya!"

"Kau kepedean, Weasel. Dia itu Slytherin. Kau tak lihat kulitnya yang pucat?" argumen Draco.

"Kau tak lihat Arthur? Dia pucat juga tapi karena rambutnya merah, dia tetap Gryffindor!"

George ikutan bicara. "Benar. Lihat saja Scorpius. Dia memang dirimu, sampai asrama juga mirip."

Scorpius yang tersinggung berkata, "Memang aku tak cocok jadi Gryffindor? Memang keponakan kalian cuma Arthur dan Molly?"

"Oh, tidak, Sayang," tambah George cepat-cepat. "Hanya saja, kau terlalu Malfoy untuk jadi Weasley." George menyeringai. Lalu ia dan Ron, bahkan Draco, tertawa. Scorpius hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

Molyssa tidak bilang kalau ia tidak sudi masuk Gryffindor atau Slytherin. Ia juga tidak bilang kalau kedua asrama itu buruk. Tapi ia sudah mempertimbangkan dengan serius kemungkinan ia akan masuk dua asrama lain.

Molyssa sudah dengar beberapa orang dari keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley ada yang masuk asrama lain. Contoh Sirius Black, sepupu dari nenek Malfoy-nya. Sirius masuk Gryffindor. Lalu ada Dominique Weasley, sepupunya sendiri yang malah masuk Slytherin. Lalu ada anak dari sepupu ibunya, Henrietta (Weasley juga!) yang sudah masuk Hufflepuff. Dan juga segelintir orang lain yang masuk Ravenclaw. Tapi mereka tidak cukup berkerabat dekat dengannya.

Dan, uh, jangan lupakan Molly Weasley II yang juga Ravenclaw. Jadi haruskah ia masuk Hufflepuff?

Kembali ke penampilan. Banyak orang yang bilang Molyssa mirip dengan ibunya. Mereka sama-sama berambut merah dan bermata cokelat. Mereka juga sama-sama anak sekaligus cucu termuda dari keluarga Weasley di generasi mereka masing-masing. Khusus Molyssa, ia satu-satunya keturunan perempuan keluarga Malfoy sementara ibunya satu-satunya keturunan perempuan keluarga Weasley hingga Victoire Weasley lahir. Lengkap sudah. Tapi berbeda dengan ibunya, kelahiran Molyssa lebih disambut suka cita dengan diadakannya berbagai macam acara sebagai rasa bahagia. Itu lebih dikarenakan status ekonomi keluarga Malfoy yang tidak dimiliki keluarga Weasley di masa lalu.

Tapi lihat saja, apakah ia semirip itu dengan keluarganya?

Ketika akhirnya Molyssa mendapat surat Hogwarts-nya, celetuk-celetuk tentang asrama bergaung lagi. Apalagi Molyssa satu-satunya anak Weasley (apalagi Malfoy) yang akan pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts tahun itu.

"Gryffindor!" seru sebagian besar orang-orang Weasley.

"Slytherin!" kalau yang ini khusus Lucius, Narcissa, dan Draco.

Sementara Weasley yang lain ada yang bilang bisa saja Hufflepuff, tapi Percy dan Ginny kompak: "Ravenclaw!"

"Uh, kalian sehati sekali," Scorpius geleng-geleng kepala. Soalnya Ginny paling sering 'bentrok' dengan Percy dibanding kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Ketika di Hogwarts Express, Molyssa diundang duduk bersama para Weasley, Potter, dan Malfoy. Tapi Molyssa ingin jalannya sendiri. Scorpius dan Arthur bahkan sampai mengikuti adik mereka sampai menemukan kompartemen yang diinginkan.

"Pergilah, kalian berdua. Aku bisa cari kompartemen sendiri," kata Molyssa memaksa. Ia tidak mau siapapun yang belum tahu jadi tahu kalau ia adiknya Scorpius dan Arthur. Ia juga tidak mau dikenali karena asal usul keluarganya.

Akhirnya Molyssa menemukan kompartemen kosong. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Menunggu siapa saja yang akan jadi teman duduknya.

Kepala merah dan pirang platina yang sangat dikenal Molyssa mengintip dari pintu kompartemen. "Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku!" usir Molyssa.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Scorpius pada Arthur. "Tiba-tiba jadi galak tanpa sebab."

"Nggak tahu. Lagi jatuh cinta, kali," timpal Arthur.

"Aku bisa dengar kalian!" kata Molyssa keras. Dua kakaknya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian berlalu dari situ. Molyssa masih bisa mendengar gumaman kakak-kakaknya: "Aneh", "Iya, aneh."

Tak lama seorang anak perempuan lewat di depan kompartemen. Rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir dua bergoyang-goyang ketika ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Permisi, apa masih ada tempat kosong?"

.

XxX

Molyssa tahu, cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tadi ia hanya memperkenalkan pada teman-teman sekompartemennya—semuanya kelas satu—kalau ia bisa dipanggil Molyssa.

 _"Wow, nama yang cantik!"_

 _"_ I know, right _?" balas Molyssa._

Gara-gara Molyssa tidak menyebut nama belakangnya, anak-anak lain yang berjumlah tiga orang juga mengikutinya. Molyssa juga belum tahu nama belakang Lavinia, Margaret, dan Lily. _Well_ , bukan Lily Potter tentunya. Gadis Potter itu sedang tersenyum padanya dari meja Gryffindor. Lily sekarang kelas lima dan dia jadi Prefek. Ya, itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Beberapa orang di keluarganya banyak yang Prefek, Ketua Murid, atau Kapten Quidditch. Tentu saja Molyssa mendapat harapan seperti itu dari keluarganya.

"Allen, Lily!" panggil Profesor Longbottom.

Oh, ternyata namanya Lily Allen? Pikir Molyssa. Ia tersenyum ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Flint, Lavinia!"

Lavinia Flint. Hmmm… sepertinya Molyssa pernah mendengar nama Flint.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Molyssa!"

Sudah bisa ditebak Molyssa kalau penyebutan namanya pasti mengundang perhatian. Ia bahkan yakin sekali kalau Scorpius dan Arthur pasti ditanyai teman-temannya, "Apa itu adikmu?"

Ia duduk di kursi seleksi dan memandangi teman-teman sekompartemennya, tak terkecuali Margaret yang belum diseleksi. Lalu gantian para kakak dan sepupunya, plus para bocah Potter. Ada Scorpius di Slytherin. Lalu Arthur, Lily Potter, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, dan Rose Weasley di Gryffindor. Bahkan ia bisa menangkap sekilas Henrietta Weasley, sepupu jauhnya, di meja Hufflepuff. Dimanakah ia akan diseleksi?

"Hmmm… Malfoy, ya," Topi Seleksi membuka suara. "Aku tahu, Malfoy itu Slytherin, Tapi mari kita lihat pikiranmu dulu. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah memasukkan seorang Malfoy ke Gryffindor."

 _"Aku berani taruhan kalau dia bakal masuk Gryffindor," kata Ron yakin. "Dia itu benar-benar Weasley! Lihat saja rambutnya!"_

 _"Kau kepedean, Weasel. Dia itu Slytherin. Kau tak lihat kulitnya yang pucat?" argumen Draco._

 _"Kau tak lihat Arthur? Dia pucat juga tapi karena rambutnya merah, dia tetap Gryffindor!"_

Percakapan ayah dan pamannya mengemuka dari pikirannya. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata.

 _"Slytherin!" seru Draco, Lucius, dan Narcissa._

 _"Ravenclaw!" pendapat Ginny dan Percy._

 _"Atau bisa jadi Hufflepuff," kata Arthur dan Molly, tersenyum._

Molyssa jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum hingga ia mendengar keputusan Topi Seleksi. Tak begitu mengagetkan baginya, tapi pasti cukup mengagetkan bagi orang lain.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Topi dilepas dari kepala merahnya dan ia berjalan dengan sukacita menuju rumah dan saudara-saudaranya selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Jubah dan dasinya berubah dengan sendirinya dengan identitas Ravenclaw.

"Wah, Molyssa, kau di Ravenclaw!" ucap Lily Allen di sebelahnya.

" _I know, right_?" balas Molyssa tersenyum. Tiga anak Malfoy di tiga asrama yang berbeda, baginya itu keren sekali.

Malam itu Molyssa tertidur nyenyak sekali. Ia bermimpi semua orang mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Tak ada yang kecewa dengan hasil seleksi.

.

.

.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
